


No homo

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: To what extent does the phrase allow you to do something? Sylvain decides to allow himself to have some fun with Caspar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	No homo

As Sylvain sat on a ledge near the Monastery’s garden, he sighed loudly, not caring if anybody was close enough to hear him. Not that he would pay attention to them, or that he’d hear whatever they tried to say.

But, what was it that he was doing there?

It was a particular situation, the one Sylvain was going through… not one that he could easily talk to just anybody. It was frustrating as well since he couldn’t do anything at all to fix it. The people he asked for help with it didn’t even bat an eye, they ignored him, even laughed at what he asked for.

Granted, he wasn’t the smoothest when it came to things like that, but who could be smooth when it wasn’t a specific person you’d ask that? It was never easy, not even for Sylvain, who practically invented the word “smooth”.

However, for one particular man, things weren’t as deep or as awkward. His life was pretty simple if he could say so himself. There weren’t any stressing worries other than the amount of time he spent training or the state of his weapons. Everything for him was as easy as it could get.

That particular day, Caspar found himself running some errands for Seteth to help with the restoration of the destroyed church. He arrived at the garden to carry some bags of cement back to the second floor, however, he stopped once he heard grunts of frustration to the garden’s side.

“Huh? Who’s there?” asked Caspar, peeping to the side to see if he could see who that was. It suddenly went quiet, though, he didn’t get the answer he needed. But that wasn’t going to stop him. “I know I heard some whining, what’s going on over there?”

At that, he got his answer. “It’s not whining, shut up," said Sylvain, still slumped and sitting.

“Huh? Sylvain, what are you doing in there?” asked Caspar with a smile, making his way to the ledge his friend was sitting on.

Despite trying to hide the sadness in his voice, the red-head failed. “Nothing…”

After Caspar sat next to him, he elbowed him gently in the arm. “Aw, don’t say that! I know sad when I see it. C’mon bud, you can tell me anything!” He meant that by heart. Despite him and Sylvain not interacting as much as he did with the rest of the blue lions class—that then merged after the war started—Caspar felt friendly affection for him. “Anything I can help you with?”

“If only.” Sylvain mockingly laughed. “Not really, Caspar. Thanks for your concern–”

“Hey, I’m pretty sure I can truly help you! You just need to say it and I’ll do everything in my power.” He flexed his bicep to let his friend know what he was talking about.

Although it could be worth a shot, Sylvain didn’t quite think so. Had it been a girl the one to offer him a helping hand… he would’ve accepted immediately, his spirits would’ve been lifted as well. But this was a guy that was offering himself to Sylvain–whether he knew so or not. “I really don’t think so, Caspar. I’m just… very pent up. I don’t think you’d be best to help me with this.”

“Oh you’re pent up! Then I’m your guy!” The shorter man quickly stood up and began practicing his footwork on the ledge as he threw fake punches. “Let’s go! The training grounds, you ‘n me some rounds’ll get all that pent up feeling away.”

Sylvain had to laugh at that response. Truly, Caspar was clueless as to what he meant. “I didn’t mean pent up like that. Sit down.”

When he did, Caspar raised his eyebrows. “Then… what kind of?”

“You know what kind. _That kind._ ” He dragged his words for some extra seconds for emphasis, hoping the other would understand what he was trying to say.

Caspar, however, still didn’t know what Sylvain was talking about. “Uhh… I’m at a loss. Just tell me what it is already, no need to play around.”

And it was true, Caspar was a blunt person, never beating around the bush. What was better than to actually go straight to the point? “I haven’t had sex in a while,” he finally blurted out after a grunt. “And I’m feeling pretty pent up sexually. I want to take a girl into bed and make both of us feel good.”

“…Oh.” Caspar went silent for uncomfortably long moments, but then he spoke again. “Well, jerk off, that’ll work right?”

“No…” Sylvain looked at the ground in defeat. “I tried that and it didn’t help, I need someone else.”

“I guess I can still help you with that? I mean—“

“What?!” Sylvain quickly shot up. “No way, Caspar. You know I like you, but you’re not…” Part of his reaction couldn’t be explained. He did have some experience with men, but doing it with Caspar? He was his friend, but he didn't know if he was the kind of guy to do something like... that.

“I know, I know. Still, what I was going to say was that as long as I said no homo it would be okay, right?” He pumped his fist in the air. “C’mon, Sylvain.”

“Caspar… Are you serious about this?” Now that Sylvain was starting to consider it—despite the silly phrase that made him laugh—he could begin seeing that he was good-looking. The blue-haired man had a special charm about him. He wasn't that tall, but that face? The confidence? The fiery spirit? Sylvain really liked it.

“Yeah. I heard some guys talking the other day, saying how you could do stuff with others as long as you said that so it wasn’t wrong. So, as long as I say it… It’s not bad or anything, right?”

“R-right…” If anything, Sylvain thought that Caspar wasn’t wrong, but it sounded so silly when he said it. Did he even know those people were joking? “Okay then. Let’s go to my room.”

———

Once there, the situation got heated the moment Sylvain locked the door behind them. He’d grabbed Caspar quickly and kissed him fully on the lips, whereas the shorter man slammed him onto the wall to enjoy the moment more.

Separating after the need for air became too much, both looked at the other with goofy smiles on their faces. Afterwards, they began removing their shirts. Caspar wasn’t too surprised at watching Sylvain’s body, as he knew he had to have it worked if he fought on a horse. The red-head wasn’t expecting to see the other’s body though. Sylvain could see the bigger frame even through the weird shirt he wore, but he wasn’t expecting to see such muscles.

His pecs were big and tight, his abs were very defined and the few scars from his careless battles made everything look slightly better, but there was something that caught Sylvain’s attention the most: his arms. They had a nice size as well, proof of all the hard work Caspar had done in his life. It was no surprise when Sylvain reached out to touch his body. Hardly anyone looked that good.

Moments after, they kissed again as they made their way over to the bed. As Caspar sat on it, Sylvain was already working on his pants, his years of experience helping him to quickly undo belt, button and zipper, pulling them down to reveal navy blue underwear that hugged a bulge almost as big as his body. “I thought I was gonna help you with that,” Caspar mentioned, a perplexed look on his face as he watched Sylvain’s shocked one.

“Hey, I like pleasuring my partners just as much. Trust me, you’ll love this.” There was some sort of strange confidence in Caspar that he couldn’t decipher, as most of his partners always had a flush on their faces, but not him. All he could see in his face was a smile. Whatever the case, Sylvain’s hands reached to Caspar’s bulge to stroke it a couple of times, feeling the meat underneath before it started growing. Halfway there, he pulled his underwear down, revealing a small happy trail of light-blue hairs that led to a cropped patch just above the base of the thick length.

Sylvain’s right hand took it from the base, taking in the feeling of Caspar’s hot length as his left hand settled on his thighs before massaging them. As Sylvain made a perfect “o” with his mouth, he looked back at him, waiting for an unspoken approval before finally taking him in his mouth.

Caspar instantly released a moan. Few were the times he actually got to experience such a feeling of pleasure on his body, the man never was one to be looking for casual encounters unlike the other one, but that didn’t mean Caspar didn’t know what to do or how to enjoy himself.

On the contrary. It meant that when he placed his hand over Sylvain’s head, he pushed him to make him take more of his throbbing length. The hot sensation around his dick felt more than amazing, and more when Sylvain started deep-throating him and humming so the vibration would give him more friction, as well as moving his free hand underneath his balls to gently massage them. The combination of everything was making Caspar’s moans increase in volume and duration. It was a sweet choir that was only beginning.

“Y-your mouth, Sylvain…” said the blue-haired man as he threw his head back, taking in all the pleasure he could before releasing another moan. Caspar didn’t care if anybody heard him, he was there to release Sylvain’s pent up sexual frustration–and his too, now that he actually got to it.

As he pulled back from Caspar’s cock with a wet pop, Sylvain stood up to remove his pants next, his own long dick springing to life once out of their confinement.

“Wow, I once heard some girls talking once, but they weren’t kidding,” said Caspar, his gaze fixed on the large length pointing straight at him.

Sylvain’s cock was longer than Caspar’s by just a couple inches, but he lacked some of the girth that he sported gloriously. Of course, girth or size weren’t really important if you didn’t know how to use them, and Sylvain had plenty of experience and knowledge.

Caspar stood from the bed and reached to kiss the other man once more. Their dicks started frotting against each other as they made out, bringing a pleasurable sensation to both. Caspar wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s neck and pulled both of them onto the bed, where they started rocking to bring more friction to their hard cocks.

“You’re not half bad yourself. I’m surprised you don’t fool around with girls more, having that body of yours.” Sylvain bit Caspar’s lip slightly. His hands couldn’t move away from his arms, they were so big and had a nice feeling to them, he just couldn’t keep his hands away from him.

With a swift move, Sylvain turned Caspar over, presenting his nice bubble butt to him. His hands took no moment in spreading them to begin preparing him. His moans muffled by the bedsheets sounded delicious, as a result, making Sylvain feel sweet waves all over his body.

He reached for a small bottle on his nightstand’s drawer, quickly spreading the cool liquid on his dick and Caspar’s butt, who continued to moan through it all. As he lined his dick up to the slightly loosened entrance, Sylvain’s hands reached for the small of Caspar’s back, softly stroking while he pushed himself in. Little by little, all of his inches were being swallowed by the shorter man’s ass until he was fully sheathed.

At the moment where their bodies touched once again, Sylvain made a sound of absolute pleasure, while Caspar moaned loudly from the pressure inside him.

They didn’t start slowly. They started fucking hard quickly, with sounds of skin slapping against skin prominent, and moans making a lustful chorus out of the room. Sylvain always knew how to target a person’s weak spots, both inside them, as his dick poked and rubbed harshly on that bundle of nerves, and outside, as his hands went to touch at Caspar’s sides and his bicep.

For Caspar, the pleasure was like a weight forming on his back, that travelled to his neck and got heavier as it went to his head. Each thrust and slam he was receiving made his vision go white and his knuckles grip the sheets tighter. Caspar tried to form a coherent sentence, tell Sylvain to go harder, but all that could come out from his mouth were whimpers as their bodies met halfway there.

At the next moment, Sylvain changed positions, crawling backwards a little so stand at the edge of the bed while he pulled Caspar with him, legs bent and arms outstretched to the sides. He grabbed them, feeling the taut muscle before he pounded harder with the new leverage. The smile on his face and the furrowed brow as his dick sweet friction in Caspar’s tight butt were no surprise. He was feeling elated, and there were no doubts his partner was feeling like that too.

Being manhandled like that was a new experience for Caspar, but it wasn’t one he didn’t like. It brought a new perspective to him, as his ass was pounded like there was no tomorrow. The act of being filled with another man’s dick brought countless sensations to him, almost like an out-of-body experience.

And if it felt great then, it felt better when Sylvain started cumming inside him, shooting strings of white, hot liquid. Each of the other man’s uneven thrusts seemed to fill him more and more, to the point where he felt weak as well, ending in both of them slumped over the bed. The dick inside him still rock-hard and leaking some beads of cum.

When Caspar turned to look at Sylvain, he saw that his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and that his body had a sexy shine because of it as well. His tight, rippling muscles moved in symphony with his ragged breaths. “Are you satisfied?” asked Caspar with joy in his voice, happy himself that he helped his friend release everything.

Before he could reply, Sylvain released a breath of relief. “More than I expected. You’re really good, Caspar.” He went to wipe his forehead, as his hair was plastered to it due to his sweat. “But we’re not done here yet.”

As he ended his phrase, Sylvain dragged himself and Caspar into the bed, where he then straddled his waist. The shorter man’s thick length throbbing against his backside. “Oh, hell yeah,” said Caspar, seemingly regaining energy as he realized what was about to happen.

Of course, if Sylvain had satisfied himself, it was only fair that he used his body again to help the other man become satisfied as well.

Caspar grabbed his dick and slapped it against Sylvain’s butt a couple of times. Their gazes were fixed on each other and they had huge grins on them. Lifting the man above him to line his dick to his entrance, Caspar smiled widely and confidently. He started lowering Sylvain onto him, impaling him on his thick length.

Moans came back again, this time louder and longer, as pleasure was filling them both more and more. Caspar couldn’t wait until he was slowly sheathed in, he rammed his dick with force into Sylvain, making him lose a bit of balance. His hands ended on Caspar’s pecs, but touching the tight muscle for leverage felt much better than anywhere else.

And with that, Caspar started his assault on Sylvain’s ass, ramming his dick and thrusting his hips at such speed that the taller man thought he was going to bounce away due to the force of the slams.

However, at the same time, Sylvain felt like his world was being rocked.

Multiple waves of pleasure flooded his body, and any thoughts surfacing could only focus on the thick cock making his entire body feel like it would shut off from the intense sensation.

But as they continued moving, both continued moaning and moaning, begging for more, making dirty talk, anything that would make their pleasure and lust build more and more.

Their bodies became hotter, as well as the air inside the room. Movements turned erratic, more desperate yet stronger. Everything only a sign that things were building up to a perfect moment.

That moment came soon afterwards, in which Sylvain lowered to kiss Caspar as he was filled with his hot essence too. Each time he was pumped he moaned into the other’s mouth, their kisses holding out for long seconds as the moments passed.

When it was finished, both men were lying in bed, panting heavily as they looked at the ceiling, air full of testosterone and lust. They could easily say how much they were satisfied after that, but no one found the strength to actually do so. They hoped their actions proved enough, but they were sure it was the case indeed. After all, no one could end up that spent after sex, that exhausted and fulfilled, that relieved.

A look was everything they could afford at that moment, just a silent look, but one that spoke a lot of words. What exactly were they though? They couldn’t say for sure, but it was clear they wanted to convey some feeling.

In the end, all they could do was keep staring at the wall, riding their highs with huge smiles on their faces.

“Oh, I forgot,” Caspar suddenly blurted out. “No homo!”

Sylvain could only laugh. “Yeah, get ready for round two.”


End file.
